


Sorry, I'm Not The Brightest In Here.

by kathurryn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dumbification, Edgeplay, Feminization, Hand Jobs, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Large Cock, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Stuttering, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Chanyeol, Wolf Hyrbrid, bunny hybrid, cock stepping, slick ??, slight taehyung/baekhyun, small dick shaming !, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathurryn/pseuds/kathurryn
Summary: Baekhyun's a dumb bunny, and Chanyeol wants to devour him whole.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 255
Collections: K-Ficcer's Works





	1. Sorry, What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny!Baekhyun x Wolf!Chanyeol
> 
> update 1/1: help this was so bad and i finally edited it?? now?? after 6 months?? yeah u cant stop me

Baekhyun doesn't do this often. 

Hell, finding himself seated in a sex club and watching bodies of mixed breeds grinding against each other on the dance floor, he can positively says that he’s never even done this before. This club is fairly popular, considering that it’s supposed to be “underground” since it caters to the sexual needs between prey and predators. 

As a bunny hybrid, the boy keeps to his kind, would rather hang out with meek and nice prey than lounging around with dangerous predators. Sure, he has some alpha friends, and he feels relatively comfortable with them, but in such a foreign environment where the scents are mixed, intentions are more than dark, and seeing prey of his kind blatantly offer themselves to predators, Baekhyun can't help but be timid. 

But he didn’t come here alone - he would never have entertained the thought.

It was Taehyung who dragged his ass here after complaining that they weren't getting enough "bro time." The rabbit finds the excuse ironic, knowing full well that if the tiger hybrid wanted to catch up, they would at least have gone somewhere they could… at least communicate without being overshadowed by the blasting music.

Speaking of Taehyung, he had been talking to the bartender for a while. The guy is another bunny hybrid, named Jungkook, and Taehyung seems to be completely and utterly enamored by him. Baekhyun kinda figured it out that Taehyung needs an excuse to come here again, as Jungkook’s workplace is definitely… unconventional to visit often.

He plays with his glowing bracelet, an item given to them as indications of their status. Blue bracelets are for predators, whereas the pink ones are for prey. Unsurprisingly, the club reeks of predatory scents as the sea of blues drown out pinks. 

_It’s alright, it’s not like all alphas are into omegas or anything. He’s progressive_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself, trying to calm his nerves as he feels stares boring into him.

"Watchu thinkin’ about?" Taehyung shows up suddenly, murmuring beside his ear. Jumping slightly, Baekhyun slaps the tiger hybrid's hand which is sliding a virgin drink his way. 

"Get away from me, Tae!" Baekhyun shrieks, "What if they think that I'm already taken?". The smaller male's droopy orbs widening as he glances around him, already seeing some hesitant alphas glaring at his best friend annoyedly. 

"No way~ We look soooo platonic right now," Taehyung says with his eyes rolled, popping his lollipop out of his plump lips and shoving it into Baekhyun's mouth, contorting Baekhyun's face into a scandalized expression, followed by an exasperated sigh. 

The reaction jerks a laugh out of the tiger hybrid, howling loudly and clutching his stomach. When Taehyung puts his hand on the stick to take the lollipop back, Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in challenge, teeth already secured on the stick and mouth tightens around the sweetness, making it impossible for Taehyung to pull out. 

It's the tiger's turn for a sigh this time.

"Nobody's gonna care whether you're taken or not, Baekhyunie, it's a sex club, for god's sake. Get out there and stop being such a shy bun!" Taehyung finishes as he takes Baekhyun’s hand and wanders into the ocean of people.

The mixture of scents is even more potent here - in the middle of the club, where most hybrids mingle and search for their ideal partners. His nose is sensitive, every sniff of mixed scents fills anxiety up Baekhyun’s guts more and more. Chewing on the candy nervously, it isn't long before the only object left in his mouth is the white plastic stick.

Pulling it out, he drops it inside a bin before Taehyung tugging his arm and dragging him across the lowly illuminated room. 

Contrary to his rabbit fellows, Baekhyun is by no means shy. He’s a bubbly, talkative ray of sunshine and unaffected by other’s pheromones. It's in situations like this where predatory glances are laced with sexual intents that Baek cannot find his will to be his usual playful self. 

Darting his eyes around nervously, alpha bystanders see Baekhyun as if he's a lovely meal ready to be devoured.

And that’s exactly Chanyeol's type. 

"Tae... that wolf is approaching us..." Baek opens his mouth, whispering into Taehyung’s ears as fear sheerly laces his voice. Taehyung doesn't catch the hint, however, excitedly waving at the wolf and gesturing the intimidating figure to come closer. 

"Chanyeol!" Taehyung chirps, paying no mind to his bunny friend who is looking no less than a deer in the headlights, "How you been?"

The bunny's feet are thumping wildly now, basically begging for Chanyeol's attention. While the majority would brush the action off as nothing, as rabbit hybrids pound their feet almost whenever, Chanyeol is more perceptive than most.

Hearing the pretty boy's heartbeat pick up and the thump of his feet fasten, Chanyeol smirks knowingly. He has had experience with adorable bunnies, alright, he's in for a treat tonight if he plays his cards wisely.

"Nice seeing you again, Tae. And hello to you too, bun." Chanyeol addresses his friend and winks meaningfully at the jumpy bunny respectively.

"A cutie, isn't he?" the tiger hybrid begins, "The name's Baekhyun, and I’m pretty sure he’s older than you." his eyes crinkling when he finishes, just in time for the rabbit's lips to pout adorably. 

"Why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?" Baekhyun complains, wiggling his way out of his friend's arm around his shoulders, and when he does, the bunny could clearly see Chanyeol as a whole.

He gulps in arousal, heartbeat pacing more rapidly as how different in size their bodies are. 

While Taehyung is tall and can already engulf Baekhyun in one bite, he is nothing compared to Chanyeol's sturdy build.

The wolf is wearing a white blouse that hugs around his bulging arm with just a waistcoat over, intensifying his form. He looks like a sugar baby's dream come true, and Baekhyun is so smitten, practically drooling as his eyes ar unable to tear away from the wolf.

"Well, I’m going to go straight in and ask," Chanyeol smirks, sensing the bunny's eyes checking him out, "Are you two looking for another partner in your playtime later?"

Upon hearing the question, Baekhyun lets out a scandalized gasp as Taehyung throws his head back and guffaws, wiping a tear comically. As he shoves the bunny hybrid into the wolf's arms, Taehyung makes lewd hand gestures and wriggles his eyebrows teasingly.

"No need to share him with me, Yeollie. The bunny's allllll yours." The tiger says, tapping the said bunny on his shoulders. 

The action makes Baekhyun shoot a death glare at his friend, lips jutting out, forming another pout. The two predators both laugh out loud at the display of cuteness - which only irritates the bunny further. Wiggling in the wolf's secure grip, Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol once more, who is already staring at him, and he looks away with his cheeks flaring.

"Don't worry, I'll be taking good care of him," Chanyeol says as he tightens his arms around the bunny, “but only if you want me to.” Chanyeol finishes his sentence as he levels his eyes with Baekhyun’s, looking for confirmation.

When Baekhyun audibly gulps and nods his head hurriedly, ears flopping in all directions, Chanyeol smirks and caresses Baekhyun's jawline lovingly, resulting in a shudder from the shorter male.

"Well, enjoy yourselves." Taehyung winks suggestively, making Chanyeol let out a small chuckle under his breath. 

\---

They make their way to the basement, where the private bedrooms are located. After all, the place is a sex club, and it would be unconventional if the hybrids have to move to a hotel when they have found their partner for the night. 

As there is considerably less prey than predators, the club only gives the keys for private rooms to the omegas. Baekhyun reaches in his pocket, takes the keys with the number 325 on them, and dangles it in front of Chanyeol's face:

"Our room, wolfie."

"You have nerves, addressing me like that." 

Chanyeol answers instantaneously, raising an eyebrow. It seems like the smaller male isn't as shy as he appears when he jokingly sticks out his tongue, eyes crinkling in delight. They both know what's coming, after all, and Baekhyun doesn't want to play coy anymore.

When they both get inside the room, Baekhyun plants his lips onto Chanyeol's, arms wrapping around the taller’s neck and kissing hungrily.

This makes Chanyeol smirks, letting his hands roam shamelessly on Baekhyun's tiny body, only to rest on top of the bunny's bum. He squeezes the plump flesh, making the omega let out a sweet noise that sounds like music to the predator's ears. 

Baekhyun's arms slither down Chanyeol's strong shoulders, both their hands intertwining as the kiss deepens. Baekhyun is completely pliant now, letting the wolf do whatever he wants and Chanyeol is loving the mindless obedience that's being handed to him. 

"Undress yourself, bun," Chanyeol says, pulling out of the kiss, and Baekhyun whines at the loss of contact. 

"Undress," Chanyeol repeats himself sternly, getting a shiver out of the shorter male. Baekhyun feels his hole produce more and more slick at the dominance the wolf is rendering, the demeanor making him clench around nothing, soaking the tight jeans as well as his fluffy tail.

The scent of excess slick strongly laces the air, and the knowing wolf catches on, the sheer thought of the pretty bunny becoming a mess under him makes him laugh. 

"You're a nasty little one, aren't you?" 

Baekhyun mewls at his words, feet thumping and slick pooling instinctively. He should give Chanyeol a show, but he's too impatient now, brain too muddled to comprehend such complex acts.

The bunny takes off his clothes hastily, struggles to get out of his tight jeans, but successfully wiggles out nonetheless. 

Baekhyun is fully naked now, the bare state of his body gets him self-conscious as Chanyeol is still fully clothed and composed beside him.

"Y-your turn, daddy" the droopy-eyed male gasps out, cold air making his pink nipples perk cutely, contrasting with the white skin. 

The name rings around in Chanyeol's ears, eliciting a growl out of him, "You're going to be the death of me, bunny." 

The sentence makes Baekhyun giggles, pinching Chanyeol's arm playfully and tugging on the material. Chanyeol winks seductively at the bunny, making Baekhyun release a breath that he doesn't know he was holding, as he starts to strip.

Chanyeol unbuttons his dress shirt and pants quickly and effectively, leaving only his boxers on with not much to imagine. The large bulge is occupying Baekhyun's attention, making the bunny gulps. Just from the sight alone, it is already looking twice as big as his tiny cocklet, and Baekhyun has never wanted a thing buried inside him more.

"On your knees, baby bun," Chanyeol says, hands reaching out to intertwine with Baekhyun's hair and pulling him down on the floor. Baekhyun complies easily, sitting down on his knees with his tail twitching cutely at every touch.

He is directly facing Chanyeol's bulge now. His sensitive nose takes a whiff of the enticing smell, and he can't hold himself back. Baekhyun shoves his face in Chanyeol's clothed dick, inhaling the aroma of cock and fully indulging in it, making his saliva pool. 

Eyes locking with the wolf's, Baekhyun opens his mouth to lick at the fabric, wetting the material. 

The action takes Chanyeol by surprise, but the sensation feels heavenly and provokes a grunt out of him.

He dry humps Baekhyun's face, his hips bucking and angling the covered balls into the wet mouth and tea bagging the short man. Baekhyun keeps his mouth open obediently, eyes still keep in contact with Chanyeol’s as he struggles to breathe through his nose. After a while, Baekhyun speaks up, asking Chanyeol prettily to take the boxers off while placing small kisses on the wolf's shaft. 

"Yeah, baby." Chanyeol says, hands brushing Baekhyun's cheeks, "Be a good bun for me."

Baekhyun quickly slides the boxers off Chanyeol once the permission is granted. He wants to use his teeth but got too impatient to do so as he settles for using his fingers to tug into the waistband and pull it down. The erection bobs up comically, hitting Baekhyun in the cheeks. Upon seeing the giant size, the bunny involuntarily lets out a gasp, eyes widening while eating the visual up. The reaction makes the wolf smirk, revealing his sharp set of teeth as he tangles his digits in Baekhyun’s hair, playing with his fluffy ears and pulling on them. 

"Come closer, bun," Chanyeol smiles as his eyes darken, "come please your daddy." 

Baekhyun is still on his knees when Chanyeol takes his hand and spits onto them. Getting the idea, Baekhyun uses the saliva-covered palm to wank his daddy's cock, though the speed isn't fast at all since Baekhyun can only think of lolling his tongue out and tasting the shiny, wet cockhead where a bead of precum has formed. He hasn’t asked for permission though, and he doesn’t want to possibly anger Chanyeol by being a bad baby and using his mouth unprovoked. 

That slow pace is growing to irritate Chanyeol. He lets out a growl and thrusts his hips into Baekhyun's hand impatiently:

"Dumb little bunny doesn't know how to jerk his daddy off, huh?" He spits out, staring at the messy prey on his knees, eyes fixated on what is in his hand. 

The condescending tone and degrading words get Baekhyun's attention. His eyes open even bigger, pupils dilating even wider as he gulps and shakes his head, fastening the flick of his wrist obediently.

This makes Chanyeol laugh darkly, body shaking while Baekhyun is going cross-eyed from staring at his cock. He notices Baekhyun’s other hand slithering to his behinds and he sees the bunny’s body shifting lightly, probably trying to sit on his dainty fingers without Chanyeol noticing.

Baekhyun is slipping further and further into subspace, and Chanyeol needs to confirm.

"Bunny, I want to make sure," Chanyeol begins, "Are you okay with this? Do you trust me?" He stills Baekhyun’s hand on his dick as he holds the bunny’s chin up, letting their eyes lock.

Baekhyun looks into Chanyeol's eyes and nods desperately, making Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling,

"Can you tell me what you want me to do to you, bun?"

"Fuck me, knot me, degrade me, just... make me feel good... please..." Baekhyun lists out in a rush, his wrist still held in place by Chanyeol’s giant palm. 

"Are you familiar with the color system?"

Baekhyun nods eagerly.

"Tell me your color when you're uncomfortable or want to slow down, pinch me when you can't speak, alright?" 

Baekhyun nods again.

"Use your words, baby."

"Yes, daddy."

“Now that’s a good bun,” Chanyeol smiles softly while caressing the bunny's cheeks, "Open your mouth, baby." 

Baekhyun compliantly opens his mouth. The wolf bends down, using his thumb to drag the smaller male's mouth open further before spitting into the willing hole. 

"What a good little fuck toy, so dumb and brainless," Baekhyun can only blink at the degradation as he feels his own cocklet hardening. "So willing to please daddy, huh?"

Chanyeol uses his fingers to close Baekhyun's mouth.

"Swallow it, baby boy."

Baekhyun's gulp is intentionally loud, eyes glassy as they never leave Chanyeol’s face.

"Open," Chanyeol says, tapping the bunny's cheek. There is some drool pooling at the tip of Baekhyun's tongue, but it is evident that the rabbit hybrid has swallowed the spit. 

"Good boy."

  
  



	2. Sorry, Can You Spell That For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck ! yay ! im drunk and unedited soz for mistakes !

Baekhyun doesn't do this often.

Sure, he does mess around with a reasonable amount of preys but he can't say the same for predators.   
  
While Chanyeol's undoubtedly not the first, he's probably the best.

After that pathetic excuse of a handjob, Chanyeol forced Baekhyun's mouth open by slapping his cock onto the plump lips, big hands forcefully tugging on the bunny ears:

"I'll make use of your tight little mouth, bun, make you so dumb, all you can do is gurgle on cock like a stupid baby, wouldn't you like that?"

This elicits a moan out of the rabbit hybrid, whose head then bobs desperately, practically waiting on the intrusion as his eyes watery and filled with lust.

Chanyeol takes that as permission, hands grabbing the bunny's ears and using them as holders for him to buckle into the tight heat. Baekhyun can't do anything but struggle while keeping his lips open obediently.

Even if taken by surprise, Baekhyun can take half of the wolf's dick before choking with Chanyeol barely holding it together, seeing how pretty the bunny is with his throat wrapped around his cock. The heat is mind-numbing, making his dick twitch inside the shorter male's, the tip repeatedly hitting the upper part of his mouth.

Chanyeol uses both his hands to cup the bunny's cheeks, right hand slapping him lightly, heightening the pleasure as the rabbit burbles stupidly, eyes still locking with the wolf's but threatening to roll backward.

With tears falling out of his eyes, smearing his eyeliner, Baekhyun chokes while snot starts pouring from his nostrils, his throat still adorning the predator's cock and constricting around it. Chanyeol's left-hand reaches out to Baekhyun's bunny ear, using it as a grip to deepen his thrust to the rabbit hybrid's entrance.

"Dumb, dumb bunny," Chanyeol scoffs, "You just love leaking in every hole possible, huh? Brain only full of cum, and I'm not surprised."

The degrading words go straight to his cocklet, stinging it with want and shame, making it stands harder and pools glassy precum at the tip. One hand jerking himself off, Baekhyun's hips thrust involuntarily while his ass produces more slick, eager to pleasure himself.

Chanyeol is preceptive to the movements, however, smirking when seeing the bunny so desperate for release. He takes his left foot and steps on the bunny's cock, bringing pain into the mix. Chanyeol uses his toes to tickle the tiny dick, the big toe and the pointer toe trapping the sensitive parts and carelessly jerk the bunny off.

The attention shown to his cock makes Baekhyun thighs jolt as pleasure starts bubbling in his lower stomach. Being the masochist that he is, the bunny groans with his mouth still full, causing Chanyeol's dick to twitch once more, foot still residing near the bunny's cocklet.

The wolf continues to thrust into the tight heat with the curves of his dick buried deep inside the bunny's throat and the noises surrounding his cock only help escalate the feeling. At a particularly hard thrust, Baekhyun's nose oozes out more saliva and pre-cum, making a mess out of his pretty face.

The sight has Chanyeol's hand tightens around the bunny's ear, "Can you even call this a cock?" Chanyeol asks, sliding his toe across the sensitive cock that is excessively leaking, "It's a teeny little clit, isn't it?"

Baekhyun shakes his head with his mouth wide open, eliciting an eye-roll out of the wolf. Chanyeol then pulls his dick out of the bunny's mouth, holding it on top of the prey's face, letting it rest there, balls tapping the bunny's lips. Like the idiotic fuck toy that he is, Baekhyun opens his mouth and starts lapping at the testicles.

The wolf hybrid concentrates on his foot which is bringing pleasure to the bunny's cocklet and demands:

"Tell me where I'm stepping on."

"My coc-"Baekhyun doesn't get to finish before Chanyeol slaps his face with his shaft, forcing the prey to look away.

"It's a clit, stupid bunny," Chanyeol sighs in exasperation, "Do I have to spell it out for you? C-L-I-T, clit. Now tell me where I'm stepping on."

"Daddy's stepping on my c-c," the smaller male looks away in embarrassment, "my clit."

The predator smirks, using his fingers to force the bunny's mouth open so he can slide his dick inside. The rabbit is so good at taking his cock. Once he got used to the size, his tongue circles the slit while occasionally swivels under the girth.

"A little cock slut, isn't he" Chanyeol spits out, angling his dick impossibly deeper, "You probably got fucked good by Taehyung before, huh?"

Baekhyun is averting his eyes now, head bobbing up and down even if the vice on his ears makes it almost impossible to.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol laughs, hands even tighter around the bunny's ears, making his hole pour out more slick like a broken faucet, coating the floor as well as his once fluffy tail, "He ever bent you over, made you sit on his lap and fuck your prostate so hard you came dry?"

This makes Baekhyun groans and shakes his head, or at least he tries his best to, anyway. Chanyeol is being rough on him, a sense of possessiveness running through his veins as he shakes the thought of Taehyung bending the bunny over, stupid bunny only thinks of cock as he gets pounded by the tiger hybrid away.

Hands tight on the prey's ears, Chanyeol jerks Baekhyun off his dick abruptly, Baekhyun gasp out in surprise.

"Stand." Both Chanyeol's voice and demeanor are cold, and only when the bunny stands up does the wolf hybrid smirk, raising his hand and slaps the smaller male's standing cocklet.

The action results in Baekhyun's legs trembling, almost giving out in pleasure. Chanyeol eyes the bed and nods towards it, signifying the omega to sit down, and obediently, Baekhyun does, opening his thighs to allow the wolf easy access to his dick.

"Straighten your back, little whore." Chanyeol says, "If you can't even have good posture, how are you going to be the perfect fuck toy?"

The condescending words make the bunny sits straighter, though he can't keep it for long as the repeating slaps against his cocklet, while not as hard as the usual ones, are unbearably pleasurable. His struggle to keep his back straight keeps fueling Chanyeol's sadism, and after one particularly hard slap, Baekhyun's thighs begin to twitch as he holds back from coming, hands tightening on the bedsheets.

Chanyeol laughs upon the sight and deems the torture for the cock hungry bunny over.

"On your hands and knees," Chanyeol says, and once the bunny flips over, he starts inspecting the messy hole. The tight heat is oozing slick, clenching around nothing and looking downright scrumptious.

The wolf uses two fingers from different hands to pull the entrance open, plugging the hole wide open, prompting slick to pour out while the other hand grabs the slick soaked tail. Baekhyun moans, his tail being abused by the wolf's rough hand brings pleasure straight to his lower belly, producing more slick.

"Goddamn," Chanyeol breathes out at the sight, "Your hole is so fucking wet, it's like a damn fountain."

The wolf pulls his hands even further to make the entrance gapes even more prominently, "Look at this! Your ass is insatiable," he shoves a finger inside, but with the gaping asshole, Baekhyun can barely feel the intrusion, "You gonna need my dick if you even want your whore hole to be satisfied."

"Ple-ease, daddy… please, fuck me…" the bunny gasps out, pushing his ass towards Chanyeol's face, "I've been a-a good b-bun…! Please," the rabbit keeps crying out, just wanting the taller male to penetrate him already.

And luckily for him, Chanyeol is a nice wolf.

He angles his cock into the gaping, hungry hole, and impales the tight heat. Baekhyun feels so good around him, asshole clenching and slick leaking wildly, dripping onto the back of his thighs and pools at his knees.

"You okay, bunny?" Chanyeol asks, stroking the prey's waist soothingly. Baekhyun preens at the care, but he has had it rougher, so he nodded hastily, which gets Chanyeol to laugh.

"Oh my, don't even need time to adjust?" Baekhyun nods, pushing himself back on Chanyeol's dick and fucking himself, making Chanyeol scoffs.

"Can your loose hole even feel anything? Can you even feel my fat cock stretching you, or is it no difference 'cause your gaping ass is so fucked and used?" Baekhyun nods, ears flopping along, "S-so big, d-duh-"

"Duh?"

"Da-dadd-"

"Wow," this makes Chanyeol chuckles as he keeps thrusting into the bunny, hands on his hips, "This is why preys like you shouldn't speak, nothing of value comes out of your mouth."

Chanyeol knot is growing and growing, making Baekhyun whimpers. The predator takes his right hand to pinch the bunny's sensitive nipple, rolling it around and flicking it.

"Please… other side…"

The position doesn't allow Chanyeol to pleasure both nubs simultaneously, so Chanyeol pulls out and flips Baekhyun on his back, small dick flopping pathetically and catching all of the wolf's attention.

"Your clitty is so cute," Baekhyun sighs in pleasure, hips wriggling in desperation to get something inside him. The wolf growls as he re-enters the tight heat and starts thrusting again, head leaning to the bunny's right nipple and sucks, one hand reaching for the other nub and the other hand reaches down to jerk the rabbit off.

The stimulation is overwhelming on the rabbit hybrid, his cock raw and tingling, release impending.

"Do you want to be overstimulated or edged?"

"Ed-dge me, da-daddy, please…"

Chanyeol can't seem to stop grinning today, this bunny is so damn perfect.

He starts picking up his pace, pounding into the messy hole relentlessly as the obedient prey incoherently tries to form sentences with its fucked-out brain under him, hands still by his side with his cocklet twitching ever so often Chanyeol hits the sensitive spot.

"Cmon, don't be shy", Chanyeol says, smile evident on his face, "Flick your clit, baby bun." The rabbit hybrid doesn't miss a second to jack himself off, small hand wrapped around his tiny dick hurriedly, precum starts pooling on his belly. The wolf is actively hitting his prostate on every thrust, each harder than the last. The constant pleasure pushes Baekhyun towards the edge, cocklet twitching as he tries to contain his release.

The effort is continuously growing as the wolf hybrid doesn't miss a single time, stretching the bunny's opening and aiming his shaft directly at its most pleasurable spot. Hence, the rabbit wraps his legs around the wolf's waist.

His vision is speckled with black dots, mind hazy, and ass growing sore as Chanyeol's knot starts to form, plugging and unplugging his hole, producing more slick.

With one last thrust, Chanyeol pushes his semen into the little bunny, cum hot and never-ending keeps gushing inside his guts, making his belly bloat. When the wolf hybrid presses on the bulging tummy and flick the sensitive cocklet, Baekhyun comes with a shout, thighs spasming and hole clenching.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol curses at the tightening hole surrounding his cock, but the sensation doesn't last long, as the bunny passes out, dick soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/kathurryn)   
> 


End file.
